Night Visitor
by vampire princess33
Summary: Gil x Vince yaoi. Gil secretely visits the Nightray mansion at night, Vincent is awake on bed waiting for him.


**A/N:** Yaoi, fluff, vanilla, Vincent, Gil and...stuffed animals.

I also wanted to make it a little angsty, but I don't know...

Yeah, I had been wanting to make a Vince x Gil yaoi for a looong time.

They're cute together with this not so brotherly obsession Vince has for Gil.

There was a kink meme with guns and plushies, but I kind of replaced Gils guns with Vinces scissors.

LOL.

To anyone who don't like yaoi, don't read.

To all those yaoi-addict fangirls out there-

Please Read & Review, but most of all, ENJOY!

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Pandora Hearts. The amazing Jun Mochizuki does.

* * *

**Night visitor**

Gil slid into the Nightray mansion, not being able to shake off the feeling that he was just like a thief, secretively entering the house in the absolute dead of night.

He couldn't bring himself to openly move around the house. Even though he was a Nightray, Gil knew that he had no place there.

The only reason why he had gone there after all those months he spent as far away from his adoptive family as possible was Vincent.

Even the name of his little brother stung Gil, and he couldn't distinguish the wave of emotions that hit him every time he brought Vincents two-coloured eyes and the smile he seemed to keep only for Gil to his mind.

Gil crept into the huge mansion, unseen and unheard.

The whole household seemed to have surrendered to the dark embrace of sleeping; only Gil's steps sounded, padding slightly, and even they were muffled by the thick carpet of the floor when he reached the third storey where all the bedrooms were located.

The silence of that floor was almost depressive and it felt as if it sucked every other sound; Gil thought that even his breathing sounded strained and smothered.

When he looked up the long, dim-lit corridor, Gil realised with a start that he was outside Vincents bedroom, the same bedroom they would share when they were little.

Gil felt nervous, his hand lingering on the doorknob, and he also felt like turning around and leaving from the same way he had came.

However, he took a deep breath, trying to pull himself and his confused feelings together and quietly opened the door.

He had been expecting to find Vincent asleep, and maybe if that happened Gil would have more time to calm himself down or maybe turn around and leave , but his brother was wide awake, sitting on the bed and bending above something Gil could not see from where he was standing.

Vincents head abruptly turned towards the door, and when he saw through its narrow opening Gil hesitantly standing on the threshold, he brightened up and his whole face seemed to lit up by a joyful smile.

''Brother, you came to see me! Brother ralely visits me anymore, but tonight here he is!'', Vincent exclaimed, looking like a child at Christmas that had been just been given the present he had asked for.

Gil entered the room, swiftly pulling the door shut behind him; he didn't want anyone in the house to hear them.

Vincent dropped the big pair of scissors he had been holding off his hands and he ran towards his brother to greet him.

'' Take it easy, Vince.'', Gil said when Vincent clutched onto him like he did every time he saw him, and he clumsily patted his little brothers shoulder.

After a while, and when Gil was ready to start prying Vince off him, his brother drew away.

Vincent gripped Gils hand, muttering unstoppably about how happy he was brother had visited him, and he led him towards the bed.

Gil looked at the big double bed and wasn't exactly surprised to see several mutilated stuffed animal, a limb here, an ear and a headless body - the stuffing overflowing from the place where its head should have been- there.

Vincent brushed a few dismembered plushies away from the bed and he sat down, patting the place next to him for Gil to come.

Gil, however, stayed rooted on the same spot.

Vincent stubbornly stuck his lower lip out, pouting as if he was still a child and Gil thought that that was exactly how Vincent looked at that moment.

After a minute of emotional tension, Gil took the few steps that separated him from Vincent and he sat on the bed next to his brother, reluctantly accepting the invitation.

Vincent seemed pleased as it happened every time he got the attention he saught so desperately from his older brother.

He pushed Gil gently backwards, and he lied down among the stuffed animals on the soft covers of the bed and he showed no resistence.

Vincent bent above him, the same expression of adoration on his face as when he had been cutting the stuffed animal with his scissors not so long ago.

His golden hair hung above Gil like curtains, softly tickling his face and Vincent's fiery, odd-coloured eyes, one crimson and one golden just like Gils burnt him with their intensity.

Vincent placed a soft, feather-like kiss on Gils lips, their mouths meeting only briefly, but even then Gil felt his eyes widening and he tried to pull Vincent away from him, gently yet determinedly.

This wasn't exactly unexpected from Vincent, Gil had to admit.

His brother never let the chance of being with him like that slip away from his hands, and Gil should have known when he came to the Nightray household that this time things wouldn't be any different.

Vincent backed away only enough for Gil to be able to sat up, a small frown appearing on his face.

'' What's the matter, Gil? Aren't you happy to see me after such long a time?''

Gilbert didn't answer right away, finding difficult to look his brother in the eyes.

'' I- I can't, Vince. I'm sorry.''

Vincents face fell the moment Gil uttered these words, and Gil felt remorse and embarrasment washing over him for hurting his brother like that.

It was all his fault for letting Vincent hope and for disappearing completely from his life. Gil didn't know what exactly he felt for his brother, but somewhere in the core of his complicated emotions, love was there to be found.

However this love seemed to be overshadowed by a far more dark and ugly and opressive feeling : fear.

Fear clutching at his heart and deeming him powerless against the unknown. And that was what Gil feared the most, what made him keep Vincent as far away from him as he could; the fear of what Gils true self was.

Gil had no memories of the past and he did not want, couldn't bear to remember. Vincent was the only thread connecting him to his old life with his brother, but Gil was afraid that if he remembered, he would become someone else, a completely different person, a stranger.

''Brother is so cruel. He always leaves me alone here while he is away and now he won't even let me show him my love.'', Vincent said wistfully.

If he remembered, Gil would be broken and not able no be pieced together again.

However, even more than remembering, Gil was afraid of not being needed.

Finally, this last feeling along with his smothered love for Vincent bowled over everything else.

Gil lied back on the bed once more.

He whispered a last faint ''This is all wrong'', and then Gil resigned.

He had hurt his brother time and time again with his denyal, but now Gil entangled his hands with Vincents fingers, drawing his back towards him and he saw the disarmingly innocent joy in his brothers eyes.

Vincent stood on all four above Gilbert, his bent to the knee legs being pressed intimately at the sides of his thighs.

The blonde leaned against the carhoal-haired man once again, and with all his defences down, Gil headily thought that Vincents scent was intoxicating.

After that, their lips met once again, just a sweet and cool brush, but this time it lasted longer.

When Vincent was about to end the kiss, Gil, suddenly feeling bold and light-headed pressed his lips against the soft curve of his brothers lips harshly, demanding for the kiss to be continued.

''Gil is so kind'', Vincent murmured in elation as if he was talking to himself and he seemed to be just as breathless as Gil himself.

Vincent unbuttoned Gils shirt, his black coat already tossed on the floor- how did that even happen?, Gil wondered distantly- and he made the process deliberately slow, as if he wanted to torture Gil whose heart was pounding fiercely.

Gil could swear he felt his pulse all over his body by the time the last button was unbuttoned.

A cool, gentle hand caressing his skin. It traced patterns all over his bare chest. Slowly. Teasingly.

Gils hands reached out as if on their own account and he stroke the side of Vincent's face with his upper palm after he had taken off the white glove with his teeth.

His chest was heaving irregularly and he felt a shudder of pleasure going through his body when Vincent took a mangled piece of a stuffed animal- it was the ear of rabbit plushie, Gil realised absent-minded- using it to stroke Gil's chest ever-so-lightly.

The dark-haired man tried to control his breathing as Vincent kept brushing the soft, velvety-feeling ear on his skin.

Gil moaned softly and Vincent shifted his body closer to him, his warm breath on his ear ''Doesn't brother like it? Does he prefer something a little rougher?''

Gil gasped as the gentle carress with the rabbit plushie stopped and was replaced by the unexpected sense of cold, hard metal on his skin.

Vincent was holding a pair of scissors, and now he was running them along the scar caused by the blade of a sword across his brothers chest. He was careful not to hurt him with their sharp side, but still Gil felt odd and he couldn't help shivering with something that wasn't only aversion, but a feeling that welled from somewhere deep inside him.

''Vincent'', Gil whispered breathlessly, and he had the impression that he repeated feverishly the name several times.

Finally, Vincent dropped the scissors on the floor next to Gil's bedside, giving his brother a last tender, lingering kiss on his half-parted lips.

The two of them lied side by side on the bed, waiting for their breathing to slow down.

The needful passion that had caught Gil started to gradually receed, and when he rolled on his side to look at Vince, he realised that his brother had almost fallen asleep with a slight smile on his lips.

'' I love you, Gil'', Vincent said drowsy, his hand clutching on Gil's sleeve. ''Don't leave me again. Don't...leave''

Vincents breath came out slow and even as he drifted to the land of dreaming.

Gil almost envyed him. After that he was sure that sleep wouldn't visit him that night.

Instead, Gil rested his head on his folded on top of the pillow arm, watching his brother as he slept soundly.

As long as Gil was needed, he wouldn't leave his brother.

As long as Vincent depended on him, Gil was sure he would always come back.

With that thought, Gil let the hours to dawn go peacefully by and he sunk into a sweet, redeeming oblivion that was sealed with the constant reminiscence of his brothers present beside him.

**The End**


End file.
